


Harsh Truth

by vulpixkoki



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixkoki/pseuds/vulpixkoki
Summary: This fic originates from one of my daydreams and I really wanted to make it into a story.So you get a job at Mythical Entertainment and you get invited to a crew members birthday party, cause they thought that it would be a fun way of getting to know you. You wake up in bed, next to one of your bosses... and he's naked!
Relationships: Link Neal/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Harsh Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever lmao and also I'm not a native english speaker so bare with me :)

Today is the day that I'm gonna find out, whether or not I get a chance to get the job of my dreams.

I _t's 12pm and I'm patiently waiting for an email, or a phone call. My hands are as cold as ice and my body can't stop trembling. My breakfast is still next to me and even though I feel a bit hungry, I can't keep anything down right now._

At 12:04 the phone rings. I pick it up with shaky hands and take one last deep breath, knowing full well, that this phone call might change my life.

"Hello?"

"Hi! This is Sandra from Mythical Entertainment. We would like to invite you to attend an interview on Thursday 11am at our office. You have the address, right?"

"Uh, yeah! Wow, thank you very much!"

"Is the date and time okay with you?"

"Yes, absolutely!", I reply full of enthusiasm. I can barely believe my luck and I'm trying my best to keep my cool.

"Okay great! Do you have any questions?"

"Not at the moment"

"Well if you do, just email me and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible, okay?"

"Sure! Great, thank you so much... again", I say awkwardly with a giggle.

"Absolutely no problem! See you then. Bye", 

"Bye", you say and hang up the phone. You jump up and dance around the living room for a few minutes, to let the stress and anxiety find a way out of your trembling body. Then you decide to call you mom and your best friend to let them know how it went.

_Man... another 2 days... I'm incredibly nervous but also very excited! I shouldn't get too excited, to early though because what happens if I don't get the job? I don't want to cry in front of Rhett and Link. Are they even gonna be the ones that will interview me? I have never been in an interview. I wonder how it'll go._

_\---------------------------------------------_

**The day of the interview**

\----------------------------------------------

"Thank you so much for taking me, Wallace", I say as I get in the car.

"I would not want to miss out on this", he answers. Moments like this make me realize, why best friends are great. You can always count on them, huh?

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I'm gonna shit my pants any moment now.", I respond, which makes us laugh.

"You'll be fine. You literally just got you Bachelors degree. You're fresh out of University, with all of that juicy knowledge. You're super sweet and charming... I don't see why they wouldn't want you."

"Thanks. Man I really want this job. Like, really badly... What if I don't get it?"

"Let's not even go there! You're gonna rock this, I know that. I have known you for many, many years now and I know that you don't see the same potential in yourself as I do. But there's a lot of Potential under that self doubt. So stop freaking yourself out, get your shit together and show them, what you can do!"

"Yeah!", I exclaim enthusiastically. We listen to music and try to have some casual banter in between for the next 45 Minutes.

Wallace gives me a big and awkward side hug in the car and wishes me good luck, before he drives off again. I told him to come pick me up after about 30 Minutes, but I have no clue how long this interview will go on for. As I stand in front of the Mythical Entertainment studio, I take a deep breath and tell myself, that I'm going to be okay.

_No matter what happens in there, you will walk out of there, alive and healthy. So the worst that can happen is really just an embarrassing 30 Minutes with Rhett and Link._

And thus, I enter the building.


End file.
